iMake a Decision
by rOcKeR4LiiF3
Summary: What at LEAST should had happened in iStart a Fanwar. Seddie?


_**Seddie!**_

_Creddie!_

_**Seddie!**_

_Creddie!_

_**SEDDIE OR CREDDIE!**_

Everybody repeated the same two words as the fan war kept going. _**Seddie! Creddie!**_

It began to irritate me as we sat watching these people nearly killing each other.

The guard stepped into the stage and tried to calm people down. "EVERYONE, STOP FIGHTING!" But it didn't work.

I sighed angrily. This fan war is never going to END! "QUIET!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, and surprisingly, everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "POR FIN!" I adjusted the chair behind me and sat down as Carly raised from her chair, microphone on hand and spoke.

"Everyone, listen. I'm not dating Freddie, Freddie's not dating Sam. _None _of us are dating!" She stated like it couldn't be more obvious, which honestly, it couldn't.

"You lie!" a man yelled pointing his index finger at Carly. Everybody was about to begin they're rampage once again, but a guy in a purple shirt stood up from his chair and yelled as loud as he could "PEOPLE!" Everybody glared at him, making the room completely quiet. "Can you all just shut up for a moment and listen to what _I _have to say!" He seemed irritated, but everybody slowly sat back down in they're chairs and waited for the guy to speak, which made him a bit more calm.

Carly, Sam and I exchanged puzzled looks as he cleared his throat and began to speak. "Thank you" He sighed. He suddenly looked directly at me, noticing he had green eyes. He shoved a strand of his blond hair back and sighed once again before he spoke.

"Freddie" He began. I gave him my full attention as soon as I heard him say my name. "I am going to tell you something, guy to guy"

"If he even _is _a guy" I heard Sam mumble. I saw the guy take a glimpse of her, but ignored her comment and kept going. "You shouldn't be with somebody by force. Just because there are more Seddiers or more Creddiers, you should only follow what your heart tells you. But I'm gonna be completely honest with you. I personally believe you and Sam are best for each other...and I have very good reasons why you should" He suddenly paused, I still kept my full attention on him. At least he's not a super psycho shipping fan like the rest.

"My cousin lives in your apartment building, Bushwell Plaza, you might know him...his name's Chuck" He waited for us to confirm if we knew him. I nodded.

"Yeah, we know Chuck" Carly said smirking.

"What does he have to do with th-"

"I'm getting to it" He said cutting me off. I let him speak. "Well...he told me some very interesting things that made me be a seddie shipper. I used to be a creddie-"

"NO! Seddie madness killed his Creddieness!" HairBow shouted standing up from her chair in shock.

The creddiers gasped at her '_true' _outburst and began to discuss it.

"Sit, and hush, let him get to his point" The guard said stepping back into stage. Everybody did as told, he stepped out of stage and the guy kept speaking before sighing.

"My point is...You and Sam belong together Freddie, but I'm not pushing you to it like them" He pointed to the crowd. "All I'm saying is that...you should think about it. All those moments you've spent with her, no matter how bad they were. Because deep town inside of both of you" He glared at Sam and back at me. "You don't hate each other...Remember at the fire escape _that _night. Do you think that was hate? Chuck told me, he saw you guys, but he didn't tell anybody but me. I know what happened. This is just a game you two have been playing since the sixth grade and you guys keep playing it because your just afraid to _stop _playing it" My jaw dropped so hard I was surprise it didn't fall off.

"Now, I know you dated Carly and all, but your just bacon Freddie. You _know _what I mean." H-How does he know about the whole foreign bacon story?

"So...I'm just going to ask you one simple question, that might seem easy to answer for us, but it might be difficult for you." He paused. "Carly or Sam?" He crossed his arms, waiting for me to respond.

I managed to close my mouth hesitantly. I took a glimpse at Carly and Sam. Carly just stared at Adam with an embarrassed look on her face. Sam stared at the guy with a surprised/shocked expression.

I shook my head with a sigh, over thinking this all.

"You don't have to choose n-"

I raised from my chair and took the microphone, cutting him off and looking as serious as I could "I _know_ who I like. I _know _who I want. This isn't some kind of game to me. I just..." I sighed. "...if I tell her how I feel...I don't think she would feel the same way" I finished. The room kept completely quiet. I now kept my gaze glued to the table as I sat back down.

From the corner of my eyes I noticed Sam playing with the straw of her Fat Shake and Carly's gaze never left Adam's.

The guard stepped back into the stage noticing the awkwardness hit the atmosphere. "Okay than. I guess that is all. Thank you all for being here, and thank you iCarly for answering all the questions. Let's give it up for iCarly!" Everybody clapped and began to evacuate the room.

We stood up from our chairs in the stage. Sam and Carly began to walk away, but I stayed noticing the guy look back at me from the crowd again with a serious look.

"I hope you make the right decision Freddie" He turned around and walked away with the rest of the fans.

I frowned.

I know who I like, just like I told him, I know my decision is right. But as for time...it's not right...we still have a long way to go.

I turned around to walk away, but noticed Sam right behind me. Fat Shake in hand and a bored expression on her face (as usual). "Let's go Freddifer" She turned around taking a sip of her shake and walked towards Carly. A smirked formed itself on my lips.

I know my decision is the right one. I just do. But as I said, it's not the right time...but soon it will...


End file.
